Obviously Falling
by BuffyMyraRae
Summary: Jareth has been having trouble getting his mind straight on a few things... well one thing.


**Obviously Falling**

**-!##$%^&*()-**

Jareth scuffed at his thoughts. The girl was no one. Just another runner, a winner yes, but he had seen many win. He sat higher in his thrown, well about 1/100 won, it's not like his labyrinth was easy. It had a mind of its own no control by him. He only ruled its inhabitants and protected it perimeter. His head shook.

Sarah.

The name was sticking more then he liked. She really wasn't that different. Beautiful yes. But surely not the most beautiful and she couldn't compare to others of his kind. But she did have a certain _air_ about her. The way she pushed through everything the labyrinth threw at her, and the peach.

It must be that awful dream. He began to tap at the thought. _Why_ had she dreamed of _that_? Most runners dreamed or their future in their lives, usually without the child, doing whatever they were most fond of… she was most fond of…

He shifted again. The damned girl. Had his full attention and she wasn't even running his labyrinth! She is gone. That's the end of it.

He searched the room. All his goblins were gone. Waiting for another to be wished away. It was a peaceful time, but what he would do for a little distraction. That damned girl!

That dream. His brows furrowed as he put his head in his hands. This was daft. No one has ever dreamed of him, at least not in such a romantic way. But he had to give her the peach, that couldn't be avoided. What could he have avoided? He didn't have to come to the dream. He heard the call, ever so soft, like a whisper. He couldn't not go! He loved to see them dream of conquering him, then waking up to forget everything.

Oh but this dream. She looked so lovely in that dress. Trying to be an adult so soon. She had him sing… or was it… no he would never sing to a runner.

But this runner. Sarah.

He shook his head again and sighed. "This is no good." He said to the emptiness. He got up and began to pace. He shouldn't look in on her, that would be even dafter then his thinking. And to ask hogshead, he would just tell Sarah, and then that could lead to…

What? She denied him in the end. His eyes became wild for a second, what on earth was he thinking saying those words to her! What if she had accepted?

_What if indeed._

She had won. When she took that leap, she won. She didn't need to say the words. Those words were only show for her. To let her little fantasy complete. He could have ended it before he said _the _words. Fear him _love_ him? Where did that come from? And why did he deny her? He saw her dreams, what she really wanted. She wanted him, not the babe.

'_I almost kissed her'_

He shuddered at the thought. Kissing a mortal? Daft. Tempting. But daft.

And in the tunnel. Oh how she aggravated him. But he could see how in awe she was. He should have kissed her then. Just completely took her by surprise, then…

No. There is no changing the past.

And why think about kissing that girl anyhow?

He stopped pacing and pulled out a crystal. Just to see what she was doing, most likely calling on his subjects, which was enough to look about her, to make sure she wasn't using them as slaves, or abusing them. That is a great reason to just _check in_. He grinned.

"Show me Sarah" He didn't need to say it out loud, but he liked the way her name sounded on his tongue. Oh gods, he was daft.

The crystal clouded then became clear. She was in her room. Clean up all her toy and her costumes. Putting them in a box. He smiled, _good. She learned._

She grabbed the red book, the labyrinth. And Jareth felt a tinge of hurt as she threw it in the box as well. A tinge of hurt? He was absolutely done.

He squeezed the crystal,

"Good bye Sarah."

* * *

**Oh look at this cute little thing. Barely two pages. **

**Just a thought in my head I need to get out. The goblin king thrown off. It makes me giggle thinking that he had trouble getting her out of his head, not the other way around. Sarah is so cold! lol **

**Not planning on continuing. **

**But feel free to review. ;D**


End file.
